


Starseek Starbound

by WonderfulShining



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Starseek Starbound

”You seemed to be struggling with this assignment Hokuto-san.” A voice asked and Hokuto turned his head, quietly nodding as he moved and placed the script that be was holding on the table beside him. ”I was requested for this project alongside Akehoshi and I still don't understand what the concept is.” he explained glancing at the script beside him. ”What’s the job?” they asked looking a bit curious. ”I’m supposed to he playing a guide for someone who's not really sure what direction their path is supposed to go and the director said that I'm supposed to use my own experience for the project.” Hokuto explained standing up and shaking his head before noticing the figure was laughing at them.

”Producer? Why are you laughing.” He asked looking both confused and a little embarrassed ”You hadn't thought of any experience that you could use as when you guided someone on the right path, I find that a little hard to believe.” They said, shaking their head. Hokuto paused as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, trying to think of something. ”Do you want to hear what I think?” they asked lightly, tapping Hokuto on the top of the head and then chuckled as they grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, quickly leading him towards the stairs that led to the rooftop.

”You are Hokuto Hidaka of Trickstar, No not just of Trickstar, throughout all of your semster here at the academy, you and your bandmates have been through more problems then no one had thought imaginable. Yes there are times when you seem annoying and hard headed.” they stopped on one of the steps and chuckled a hit tapping the side of their face a referencing a mask. ”But despite your stubbornness you've always been strongwilled and willing to protect your friends no matter what.” Another stop on the step and then a head tilt. ”I don't think those count, and it wasn't me guiding them, it's more like they were guiding me in the end.” Hokuto said slumping his shoulders but his hand hadnt let go of the figure in front of them before pushing the door open and blinked.

Outside, the starry night sky had stretched out in front of the two of them, a single bright star shining in the group of stars. ”You were named after the north star right?” They asked moving and standing in front of him. ”A star doesn't question the other stars standing around them, and despite what your thinking, Akehoshi, Makoto and Ibara all follow you without question...you’ve guided Trickstar to where they are.” They said letting out a laugh before pausing for a moment as they glanced off to the side, releasing Hokuto’s hand and turning around. 

” I mean, you've guided me through things as well.”


End file.
